1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for locating the open side of an electrical outlet box covered by a panel.
2. Background Discussion
Typical construction methods call for installing panels of sheet rock and the like on wooden or metal studs placed approximately sixteen inches apart. Prior to installation of the panels, electrical wiring is installed with the electrical outlet boxes nailed in the desired position to the wooden studs. It is necessary to cut away sections of the panel to provide access to the open sides of the electrical outlet boxes. This is done prior to installation of the panels. A great deal of skill is necessary in order to quickly and accurately make the necessary measurements and cut away the section panel in the precise location so that the cut away section is in exact registration with the open side of the electrical outlet box upon installation of the panel. In many instances this is not done, leaving a large gap between the perimeter of the open side of the outlet box and the perimeter of the cut away section. Building codes, however, require that the gap between the perimeter of the cut away section and the perimeter of the open side of the outlet box be maintained at a minimum. Oftentimes, panels are installed which fail to meet building codes, but the building inspectors frequently overlook these discrepancies because there is not suitable means for doing the job quickly and accurately. In some instances where this gap is very excessive, a fire hazard is created and results in an unsafe structure.
Although devices have been suggested that purport to solve this problem, none have been accepted by the construction industry because they have been to expensive, complex, or impractical. Some of these devices are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,812; 3,823,754; 4,059,905; 4,087,913; 4,202,388; and 4,209,103.